


The Incubus and His Dilemma

by SpinnerGoddessLibra



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Succubus, Supernatual AU, Terrible father/son relationship, Vampires, Werewolves, i think that's it???, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerGoddessLibra/pseuds/SpinnerGoddessLibra
Summary: Hi, so this is my first time using this site and I was super confused so I'm not completely sure what I'd doing. If you think I need to add another tag or something just tell me, so I can fix it. The first chapter is where the rape tag comes in. If that triggers you then I'll add *** at the beginning and end of the scene. It's a little graphic, but there's not much describing it in detail after this chapter. Hope you enjoy.





	The Incubus and His Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first time using this site and I was super confused so I'm not completely sure what I'd doing. If you think I need to add another tag or something just tell me, so I can fix it. The first chapter is where the rape tag comes in. If that triggers you then I'll add *** at the beginning and end of the scene. It's a little graphic, but there's not much describing it in detail after this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

He burst into my room without warning. He wasn't supposed to be here. My house was in a completely different dimension. He shouldn't have been able to find me. And yet, he had. I scrambled to get away as he advanced.

***  
"You want to be a fag? Then strip."

"Father, that's disgusting!"

"So is being a faggot!" He growled, eyes flashing red.

I ran, but he grabbed me and tore my clothes off.

"Let's see how much of a fag you are after this."

"S-stop!"

I sat up panting heavily.

That was 4 years ago. I was thirteen at the time. Even now, at 17, almost 18, that tormented and haunted me. My father had raped me for being gay. That was probably something people could sympathize about. To my race, it was what I deserved.

My name is Jailyn. Not Jay. Ji. Don't get that wrong. It always annoys the hell outta me. I usually just go by Jai.

Anyways, I'm Jailyn Chambers and I'm an incubus.

Yeah, those evil rape demons you hear about. Only, it's not rape because they consent. They're not drunk or high or anything, so it's legal by human laws and all that bullshit. We   
just take advantage of being attractive. We're not exactly easy to spot in a crowd no matter what, because we know how to blend and another asset is that you can't remember us if we do n't want you to. Pretty handy.  
***

I lived among humans to keep away from my race. It worked pretty well. I got to catch unsuspecting girls and was escaping. I even went to high school. I was a junior at the moment. It was March, so only three months were left for this year.

I pulled myself out of bed, disregarding the fact that it was three in the morning and filled the bathtub with scalding hot water, before locking the bathroom door and gettng in. I had been locking door since what father had done. Call me paranoid, but that was disgusting and vile. Even for an incubus. I refused to take any chances.

"Jai? Bro, you in here?"

I sighed and called, "In the bathroom, Jae."

"Locked?"

"Of course."

My older sister same in, twirling a key chain. She was the only one wit it. She looked like me, except for a couple changes I'd done to myself. We had the same stilt brown skin, and black hair. She's straightened hers today, so it was just above her butt and hung in front of her redish colored eyes. She's dyed the ends of her hair and bright red and I'd done an ombre that faded from navy blue to a frost blue to white.

I'd gotten our mother's naturally wavy hair, and usually kept it in a ponytail since is only came down to my shoulders. I didn't intend to cut it. I liked the dye too much and didn't want to have it redone unless absolutely necessary. I also had heterochromia. One red eye like Jae, but the other and odd deep violet blue mix that most people assumed was just a dark blue, just like they assumed the red was a russet brown.

Jaeden followed me here since she's been against what Father had done. I felt bad that she kinda had to. Twins were hard to come by and it made my father mad that his legacy had a corruption so he disowned us. I also felt bad because Jae was an amazing succubus. I'd ended up taking her from what she'd loved to be because she'd insisted on following me.

"Jai. Jai. Jailyn!"

I blinked and glared at her, "Don't call me that."

"Then answer next time." She sniffed. "We're gonna be late if you keep fucking around."

"Yeah, yeah. So what?"

"Never mind. Just get a move on."

I grumped under my breath, but pulled the plug and let the water drain out the tub before I stood. Jae tossed me my towel and I rubbed my hair.

Most of you are probably like 'Ewww. You were naked in front of you sister!! That's so gross.' We've seen plenty of naked people before. It doesn't affect either of us and we've been taking baths together for ages, regardless of how old we were. Not a big deal. So you can cut the drama and spare us all.

"Jae."

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my hoodies out the dryer?"

"Uggh, fine." She talked off and I tugged on my jeans and dug around for a clean or semi clean shirt. I found a clean one, which was lucky, and put it on the messed with my hair until it covered my purple/blue eye. I seriously needed to invest in an eye patch or some colored contacts, but the laziness was currently too strong.

"Here, you lazy bastard."

"If I'm a bastard, so are you, sister dear."


End file.
